Redd White
Redd White was a witness in the murder of Phoenix Wright's mentor, Mia Fey, and the main antagonist in the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney case, "Turnabout Sisters". He is the owner of Bluecorp, an office in charge of gaining information about media celebrities and law enforcement professionals in order to blackmail them to do his bidding. History DL-6 Incident In 2001, White heard from attorney Marvin Grossberg that a spirit medium from Kurain Village was hired to assist in a police investigation. After learning about it, he leaked this information to the press, accusing the police and medium Misty Fey of fraud, forcing her to leave the village in shame. After returning, White once again called Grossberg and begun to blackmail him. Mia Fey's murder and arrest Fifteen years later, White and his secretary April May began to keep track of Misty's daughter, Mia Fey, who spent half of her life gathering evidence against White. In the night of September 5, Mia called her sister, Maya, to tell her to hold onto some evidence she would need, stored in a "Thinker"-shaped clock. A little before 09:00 PM, White entered the office to destroy the evidence, but Fey caught him in the act, forcing White to grab the Thinker and hit her on the head, killing her. Furthermore, he wrote Mia's sister's name, "Maya", with blood to accuse her. He then had April call the police to claim that she saw Maya kill her sister. After some investigation, Wright finally reached Bluecorp and talked to White, but he called the public prosecutor's office to incriminate Wright himself. However, this attempt failed, and even though Miles Edgeworth tried his hardest to prove his claim, Wright, with the help of Maya and the late Mia (channeled through Maya), forced White to reveal his crimes by reading a list of people he blackmailed before. He immediately broke down and confessed. Breakdown White lifts his head and screams in agony, then slams it on the witness stand with full force. He occasionally shivers violently while remaining in this pose, as if he were sobbing. Personality As his attire might suggest, Redd White is flamboyant and arrogant, considering himself to be superior to everyone else. His ego is so notoriously large that even much of the décor in his office at Bluecorp was made in his own image. His speech is distinguished by his "giantesque vocabulary," which actually consists of either misused words or ones White had made up. His most defining personality trait, however, is his complete and utter ruthlessness: He had blackmail on practically everyone: Lawyers, politicians, even the judge - all were under his thumb, and he could thus manipulate them to do whatever he wanted. He demonstrated this when Phoenix Wright confronted him by punching the fledgling lawyer in the face; were Wright to sue White for the assault, the latter would get off scot-free, while the former would be found guilty. Name *His name along with Bluecorp's are a reference to the American flag. *The kanjis on his Japanese name mean "small" (小), "medium" (中) and "large" (大). *When said correctly ("niño" instead of "nino"), his nickname means "white boy" in Spanish. *His name might be an unintentional nod to Godot not being able to see red against a white background, implying that he couldn't see Mia's killer. Trivia *While not as prolific as other the villains, Redd White is considered one of the most evil villains in the Ace Attorney series, alongside Manfred Von Karma, Matt Engarde, Dahlia Hawthorne, Kristoph Gavin, Quercus Alba, Sōta Sarushiro, Phantom and Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in. *In the live action movie, where he was a pawn of Manfred von Karma, Redd White dresses and behaves in a different way and dies in prison in the end. Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Smugglers Category:Complete Monster Category:Faux Affably Evil